Friends With Benfitts
by lacksubstance
Summary: Troy and Sharpay are friends, have been since kindergarden. What happens when Troy's crush on her turns into something bigger? Flashbacks! ONESHOT Please review if you want it as regular story.


**_This is just a oneshot that goes through memories of Troy and Sharpay together throughout the years. Troy really likes Sharpay now more than ever before and he can't get his feelings out._**

* * *

I'm going crazy! I have finally cracked! I've fallen for my best friend since kindergarden. No it's not Chad, but Sharpay. I liked her than, but now I'm so head over heels, that I can't be around her for a meer twenty seconds without running off.

I walked into school towards my locker, which was about five away from Sharpay's. I heard her walk past me and when I knew she was at her locker, I poked my head out of mine and stared at her. She was beautiful. Those long blonde locks swaying with every move she made. I was in my own little world. Before I knew it I was looking her up and down.

"Troy?" I heard a voice but ignored it still looking at her long legs in the skirt she was wearing. I saw a hand in front of my face and the same voice again causing me to snap out of my fantasy.

"Huh?" I said turning to see Chad smiling. "Just ask her out. You've had a crush on her for years," he said as I turned to see Sharpay at her locker. She looked up at me, smiled and waved which I returned back nervously.

"I don't know," I muttered looking back in my locker to get my book. "Wel here's your chance," he said moving aside.

"Hey Troy," my eyes went wide. I turned to see Sharpay smiling. I smiled weakly; I was sweating like crazy. "H-h-h-hi...I gotta go," I said quickly running off to the bathroom and suddenly I got sick.

_**-Flashback**_

_It was recess for the kindergardeners and four little boys came out with a basketball. Five year old Troy stopped dead in his tracks when he saw is neighbor since...well forever playing in a sandbox with her twin brother; Ryan._

_"Troy just go over there and tell her you like her," Chad said to him holding the basketball._

_"I don't know. What if she doesn't like me?" Troy asked his friend. Chad laughed. "What's not to like Troy...you're Troy. Will it make you feel better if we went with you?" Chad asked assuringly. Troy nodded._

_They walked over to the sandbox to the Evans twins. Sharpay looked up and smiled "Hey Troy. Do you want to play with us?" She asked as Troy nodded "Oh you guys are welcome to play too," she added to his friends but Chad shook his head. "No thanks, we're gonna play basketball. Troy can stay though," he said walking off with Zeke and Jason._

_After a little while they were playing, making a sand castle when Ryan started not feeling well. "I'm not feeling too good. I'm gonna go call mom," he said looking sick. "Ryan I told you not to eat all that sand, but do you listen...no," she said simply._

_After that Sharpay got called over by her teacher telling her that Ryan went home and that Troy's mom was going to take her home._

_Soon recess was coming to an end. So they were getting out of the sandbox when Troy stopped Sharpay._

_"Sharpay?" He asked as she turned around._

_"Yeah?" She asked him. He took a deep breath._

_"I like you...alot," he said looking down. She walked back to him making him look at her. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips and than ran off, leaving him with a smile._

_**-End of Flashback**_

_**-8th grade Flashback**_

_"Okay so since high school is starting soon and I'm gonna be popular with the ladies...I need your help," Troy said to Sharpay._

_They're sitting in his room on his bed with their legs crossed. "With what?" She asked confused. He looked down embarressed that he was going to ask his best friend this. "Kissing," he whispered but she heard making her laugh._

_"You cannot tell me, you've never kissed anyone. In kindergarden we kissed," she said simply. "No you kissed me and you caught me off guard," he said back. _

_"And why do you think I'll be good at it?" She asked him. _

_"Well because you've dated before and I see you kiss your boyfriends, in the past," he replied._

_"So you're saying because I've had exprience?" She asked making sure._

_"Exactly," he replied. She sighed. "Fine,"_

_She adjusted her position on his bed "Okay first stick your lips out..." she started as he did it "not like that, you look fish. Like this...let them rest on each other," she said showing him. "Good now tilt your head...no too much...here" she said grabbing his head tilting his head to the side. "There. Now lean in," she said as he closed his eyes and leaned in. She smiled as he leaned in thinking he was getting closer. When he neared her she leaned back and he fell, making her laugh._

_"Sorry had to do it once," she said continuing to laugh as he gave her a glare._

**_-End of Flashback_**

**_-9th grade Flashback_**

_It was the end of their first day of high school. Finally they're freshman, but Troy was still pretty nervous. So he went to the one person he could trust to make him feel less nervous. She was at her locker fixing it up._

_"Hey Sharpay," he said as she turned to look at him._

_She smiled."Hey Troy. So how did your first day go?"_

_"Well I'm still nervous about...everything," he replied back._

_"Why cause of the kissing?" She said closing her locker with a smirk._

_"Nooo...Okay yeah," he replied leaning against the locker next to hers. She looked at him and grabbed his hands to pull him off. _

_When she pulled him off and away from the lockers, she pulled him back "What are you-" before Troy could finish asking her she pushed him against the lockers and kissed him hard._

_She pulled away and his eyes were wide with shock. "Wow," was all he could say. "You try," she said simply. He took a deep breath, held onto her shoulders, turned her and pushed her against the wall and kiss her back harder than she did._

_When he pulled away her eyes were wide with shock. "Wow...you got better since kindergarden," she whispered to him._

_"Thanks," he blushed but didn't know why..._

_"Of course the girl gets to throw the guy into the locker, not the other way around...see ya Troy. Good luck," she said getting off the lockers, picking up her stuff and walking to the doors leaving him in the empty halls..._

_**-End Flashback**_

I was able to contain myself after this mornings encounter. I don't know what came over me. I've never been this nervous in my life. I started walking to my locker and stopped dead in my tracks when I was a certain blonde there. I took a deep breath and walked over to her.

"Hey I wanted to make sure you were okay. Are you?" she said sincerly. I nodded giving a small smile.

"Okay good...well I gotta go. My mom wanted me to be home early, so I'll see ya," she said starting to walk off. I closed my eyes, took another deep breath and opened my eyes than turned. "Sharpay," I called to her direction. She turned around as I walked over to her. "What-" before she could finish, I grabbed onto her shoulders and pushed her against the lockers and gave her the most passionate kiss ever. I put my all into it.

He pulled away for air "What did I say about pushing the girl against the locker?" she said with a smile. I laughed and leaned in again kissing her softer. "Not to," I whispered into her mouth.

At a distance our friends were watching us make out with smiles on their faces. Taylor pushed Chad against the lockers and kissed him shocking him. "How was that?" Taylor asked. He nodded frantically "Good," he replied back to her.

Suddenly Gabriella did the same thing to Ryan "Well?" Ryan looked shocked "What he said,"

Chad looked at Ryan "Dude your sister is awesome teacher," he said with a smile making them all laugh.

* * *

**_Okay this was defanitly not my best, but what did you think? Please review I can take flames._**


End file.
